Tamaki is a genius in plays!
by PansyMintColle
Summary: Tamaki's school decide to held a culture festival and she was very excited when her class was going to perform a play titled 'Snow White'. Tamaki tells her class Inchou about her strange idea to improve the play and that idea is "CROSS-DRESSING"! Also her class Inchou agreed, now to find the right person for her plan...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Tamaki's school decide to held a culture festival and she was very excited when her class was going to perform a play titled 'Snow White'. Tamaki tells her class Inchou about her strange idea to improve the play and that idea is "CROSS-DRESSING"! Also her class Inchou agreed, now to find the right person for her plan...

**A/N_: _**_Hello everyone_! This is my very first fanfic, Actually I'm new to fanfiction -_blush_- so please led me your support by reviews ^_^ ! And also **I do not own any Hiiro no Kakera ****Characters**, But I do own additional characters like **_Kanon_** and **Mai**. So please support me and please tell me if I made a mistake in the story _ **!** _thanks**!**_

_**Warnings : **_This fic contains cross-dress, little bit shounen-ai and fluff, if you don't like don't read...

* * *

_Chapter_ 1:"_How to make an unusual play_?"

* * *

Tamaki was humming cheerfully as she marched to her class carrying a box full of colorful fabrics, ribbons and decorations. Well, the reason why she is this giddy was because her school is going to hold a cultural festival soon after these two weeks. There will be a competition being held to decide which class deserves to win, either in dramas and plays or other activities and the best class will receive a handsome price. Tamaki's class decided to do a drama titled 'Snow White' and because her friend Kanon-chan was given props duties and is very busy decorating and making the set so she asked Tamaki a favor to help her fetch some things for the props, in which she happily agreed.

As she was halfway to her class, she begins to reminiscence the past series of tragic events that has happened…

Starting from her grandmother's death…

Tamaki then filled sadness crept into her but just then her loyal and cute O-chan came to sit on her shoulders and say, "Kiiiiiiiiiii?" Tamaki smiled at O-chan telling him that she's fine and thanks him for accompany her every time. She continues to wonder the events…

Her awakening as the **_Tamayori hime_**…..

The fight with the crazy old man who thinks he can become god…..

Kiyono-chan and that creepy man Ashiya disappearance...

But the next events that happen are happy events, such as…..

Mitsuru-chan is genki again, she also learned to forget her feelings for Shinji and accept him as her brother. Ryou decided to stay at the shrine to become Tamaki's guardian but unfortunately he distances himself from the others and just stays friendly with Tamaki. Tamaki also tries many times to ask Ryou to speak more with the other guardian and he always refuses saying that there is no need to bother them, then that means she need to be more persuasive. And the final happy news is that Takuma and her are couple now…

She blushed as she thinks of them going on dates and much more…

As she was lost in her dreamland, she suddenly slipped and screamed,"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Luckily Takuma came on the right time and scooped her (and the box) before she fell.

"Haaaaaah, you're such a trouble maker for **Osaki Zankuro**! Geez, why do I have to take care of you all the time? Be more careful Tamaki! "He yelled.

"Hehe…..Thanks Takuma, I don't know what I'll be if you didn't rescue me." She smiled.

"Bakaaa, don't be this mushy….." he blushed and he took the box from Tamaki's hand and bring it with him and he walk towards the class."Come on, I'll bring this for you. Let's hurry bring these things and finished the work."

"O~kay!"Tamaki replied with a delight voice as she asked O-chan to hide in her shadow and head to class with Takuma.

* * *

"Here, Kanon-chan I've brought all the things you asked me to from our school supply room to make the props", Tamaki said as Takuma placed the box near to where Kanon-chan's sitting place.

"Arigato Tamaki-chan! I'm sorry to ask you to do this, Arigato Onizaki-kun for helping Tamaki-chan", Kanon replied.

"Yeah sure, someone must watch over Ms Clumsy here. Can't you believe it Hoshino-san, she almost fell along the way because of daydreaming." He said as he put the box next to Kanon.

"Hehehe…It's nothing serious really."Tamaki said.

"Tamaki-chan you can't joke about something like that….Onizaki-kun is correct. You really need to be guarded all the time." Kanon said.

"Okay, okay if you two said so. I will be more careful next time…." Tamaki replied."Anyway any other job for me Kanon-chan?"

"Well, can you check Mai-chan and ask her if she had finished writing her script already?'

"Okay, sure!"Tamaki then dash to her class president's desk and asked her without warning.

"Mai-chan, have you finished the script already? We need to start choosing the actor and actress and start to practice our play before the festival."

"You scared me! Of course I've finish the script ,but…it still needs a little something to make this play more interesting…Hmm, what could it be?"Mai said as she stroked her hair.

"Let me see….." Tamaki snatch the script from her class Inchou.

"Well, all is normal and right. What could be the problem Mai-chan?"

"Haaa, It's normal….that's the problem…"

"What do you mean by that Mai-chan?"Tamaki looked at her with a confused expression.

"Just try to think about you watching the same and same show repeated without any improvising…."

"That will make me bored to tears Mai-chan."Tamaki replied with a low tone.

"Exactly…It will make the audiences bored to tears, that is the problem….."Mai replied with a desperate intonation.

"But how can we improvise it Mai-chan?"

"I…..don't know that…."

"Hmm…"Tamaki puts her hand in her chin and does the thinker pose. Suddenly she thought of a funny idea and she laugh because of it, leaving Mai confused.

"Hahahahaha!"She laughs. Mai was frustrated with her and ask with an angry tone,

"What are you laughing for at this hard moment Kasuga-san!"

"Gomen, gomen. It's just that I thought of a funny suggestion for our play…"

"And what is that 'funny suggestion' you're talking about Kasuga-san?"Mai asked with curiousity.

"I was thinking about how we made a boy acts and dressed as Snow White and later we make it that Snow White dies and become a dark angel who then killed her evil step mother. Also we can make it that the truth is that the Prince is helping Snow White's stepmother to kill Snow White so that no one can have Snow White! But then he begins to regret when Snow White, in the dark angel form came to him knowing the truth and then Snow White last word for the Prince is that she loves him forever and ever even though he was involve in her murder and then she smiled as she head to heaven to be judge. Look at how crazy my brain produced this idea Mai-chan!"She stars laughing again and puts her right hand in her mouth and the other hand in her tummy to maintain it.

"!"Mai looked at her with a surprised look."Kasuga-san…..you're-"she was stopped by Tamaki saying,

"Hahaha! I knew it! You wanted to say that I'm crazy right?" she jokes.

"No, not at all I was about to say that you're a…..GENIUS!"Mai yelled at her.

"What do you mean Mai-chan?"

"Your Idea is beyond normal and very exciting. Perhaps if we succeed finding someone who will succeed in your expectations…then we can win this competition!"

"Yes! Oh and Mai-chan, I knew who this person is…"Tamaki grin.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Sorry if it's too short, I will update a longer story next time please accept my apology. By the way who is this person Tamaki have in mind? So please RnR me. I will try my very best to update this story fast ^_^ !


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Tamaki invites her Inchou to eat lunch with the guardians for the reason is to introduce her to the person that she planned to have the Snow White's role. Meanwhile when Tamaki and the guardians was about to discuss about the plan, Mahiro leave to drag Ryou to join them and he decided to make Ryou his friend...

**A/N_:_** Thank You for all peoples who viewed and read my fic. I also apologizes for the late update and I gave my greatest thanks for otomemichieve-sama and vampirelover67171 for their support! Also **I do not own any Hiiro no Kakera Characters** , But I do own OC's like **Mai and Kanon**. In this chapter, I made Mahiro and Ryou friends! Isn't that nice? *puppy eyes*Well enough about my notes, Please read my fic next! (_)

******Warnings**_****__** : **_This fic contains cross-dress, little bit shounen-ai and fluff, if you don't like don't read...

* * *

_Chapter_ 2:"Senpai...your role is Snow White!"_  
_

* * *

"Who is it Kasuga-san?"Mai asked curiously.

"Wait till lunch break Mai-chan. Come join me for lunch and I'll show you that person, Okay?"Tamaki smiles to Mai and then she left to discuss with Takuma about having Mai for lunch. She found Takuma helping Kanon to paint the props and she dash towards Takuma swiftly. "Kanon-chan, can I talk with Takuma for a sec?" Tamaki smiled.

"Of course Tamaki-chan! Onizaki-kun thanks again for your help." Kanon replied.

Tamaki then waved goodbye to Kanon as she dragged Takuma outside for a discussion with him.

"Are you serious of inviting Shouken-san joins us for lunch, Tamaki?" Takuma asked her with a serious face.

"Yes I am 100% serious and sure Takuma." She said with a confident expression on her face.

"What if I doesn't approve your idea of inviting her?" Takuma said sternly.

"Then…I-I will not talk to you for a month and I-I-I will not let you hug me for a month too!" Tamaki pouts, making her looks very cute.

Takuma couldn't bear to see his girlfriend acting so cute and couldn't hug her when she's this cute, so he surrenders. "Oh man, well I guess if you're going to be angry for the whole month… and wouldn't let me talk …or even let me hug you …then I guess I'll let Shouken-san join us for lunch." He sighs.

"Yayyy!" Tamaki jumps to Takuma and hugs him. "Thank you Takuma, you're really a considerate boyfriend!" She yelled.

Takuma then blushed madly and Tamaki starts smiling at him. "O-Okay l-let's went b-back to c-class then." He stutters with a slight blush on his face as he quickly walks towards their class.

"Haii!" Tamaki replies as she followed him.

* * *

"Tamaki, you and Shouken-san stays in class for awhile and I will talk to our senpais and Shinji about this matter." Takuma confirmed to her.

"Okay, come back quick Takuma!" Tamaki says to him before he leaves.

"Kasuga-san, can you please stop being so mysterious and tell me already about this person…" Mai sighs at Tamaki.

"I can't do that Mai-chan, it will spoil that curiosity of yours….." Tamaki smirks at her. "Besides it will be more fun this way…"

"Well, I suppose you're right Kasuga-san…." Mai replied sadly.

"Oh! And Mai-chan…" Tamaki said to her Inchou. "Please call me Tamaki-chan from now on, drops the formality Mai-chan…. We're friends aren't we?" She then gave Mai a puppy eyes and Mai sighs.

"Oh, but-"

"No buts, just says it." Tamaki gave her a stern look.

"Haaahh, Okay Tamaki-chan…..Is that fine?"

"Well that's more like it! We're friends from now on Mai-chan." She grins.

Takuma came back and says that their senpais and Shinji gave them an okay as long as Mai doesn't know their secrets but they also want an explanation for this issue. Tamaki whisper to Takuma that it will be alright and then she said…..

"Okay then let's go onward to the roof!" Tamaki said cheerfully as the other two people behind them just sigh and follow her to the roof.

* * *

"I wonder why Tamaki-senpai asked us to suddenly meet her class Inchou?" Shinji says with a puzzled looked.

"I too wonder a bit…." Yuuichi said.

"Whatever it is….Tamaki owes us an explanation." Mahiro said with a poker face."I also wondered where that futoukou-er might be. Takuma said that all the members must be meeting at this very place under Tamaki request." He stated.

"Mahiro why are you suddenly wondering about Kutani Ryou?" Yuuichi asked him.

"Nothing really but he is our nakama now and I hate to distance myself from my nakama. Even if he has a really bad manner and always tries to distance himself with us by teasing and other bad talks about us…" Mahiro said with a casual tone.

"I guess you're right Mahiro-senpai …" Shinji said.

"Well, I guess I should call him here." Mahiro said as he began to walk to the door.

Then the door suddenly opened revealing Tamaki, Takuma and Mai. "Senpais and Shinji-kun, I want you all to meet my class Inchou…..Shouken Mai-chan." Tamaki said cheerfully.

"Hello my name is Shouken Mai, Glad to be able to meet you all." Mai said with a flat tone.

Everyone stayed silence for a minute until Tamaki began to speak up since she can't let the situation turned bad."Well everyone how about you introduce yourselves to Mai-chan, please~? I've got something to tell you after I introduced her." Tamaki said with a pleading voice.

"My name is Inukai Shinji, You can call me Shinji senpai…" Shinji started.

"…Komura Yuuichi." Yuuichi said casually.

"Namae Atori Mahiro da. And is the fukutou-er in your class Tamaki?" Mahiro said as he stood up.

"No…No he isn't Mahiro-senpai, I think he went outside to sleep as usual Senpai." Tamaki said.

"Yosh! Ore-sama will bring that lazy guy here!" Mahiro said as he walk towards the door opening it.

"But Mahiro-senpai, we need to-" Tamaki was cut off by Mahiro closing the door and heads down.

"Mahiro is bringing Kutani here Tamaki…. He'll be back." Yuuichi said calmly.

"Why don't we discuss about the reason you're gathering us here Tamaki-senpai?" Shinji said as he smiled.

"But we really need Mahiro-senpai in this-"

"Tamaki-chan we can wait for him…and care to give me some explanations here?" Mai insisted on knowing some explanations.

"Yes Tamaki, it's not like Mahiro-senpai isn't going to be back…."Takuma insisted too.

"Weeeell, okay then everyone let's sit and I will explain to you all about my plan." Tamaki said with a smile.

* * *

Mahiro was hopping down the stairs….Running to the front door….and he quickly ran outside to the bushes. "Ahh….Where is that lazy Shugosha!" He said as he begin to search through the nearby trees and bushes.

"Geez! Where could that fukutou-er be?!" He sighed."Hmm…Oh! Maybe If I search through a higher place and find him!"

Mahiro then jump to a tree and began his search…..It's not long for Mahiro to find Ryou when he's in a higher place, he found him sleeping near a giant tree and he quickly hopped from one tree to another tree to reach that giant tree. He prepared to ambush Ryou when he's still asleep…..

Mahiro smirked as he yelled, "MAHIRO-SAMA ATTAKU!" and dropped himself freely from the tree to Ryou's sleeping body and suddenly a 'BAM' sound can be heard…..

"Argh! What the hell just fell into me!" He was definitely super angry.

"Hehe…..You're tough for a fukutou-er."Mahiro said as he stands up and smirked.

"Haaaa? Are you asking me to beat you up '**Chibi-Tori**'!"Ryou said as he returned Mahiro smirk.

"Kono Yarou! I was just being nice, coming here and all to get you so we can go to meet with Tamaki and the others!"

"Hahaha! Being nice? Gee…Waking me by falling into me when I sleep is being nice?! Instead of falling into someone when you're trying to wake them…WHY DON'T YOU JUST CALL THEM OR SHAKE THEIR SHOULDERS FOR ONCE, GEEZ!"Ryou yelled.

"It's more fun this way isn't it not?"

"Fun?! I think you need some lesson '**CHIBI-TORI**'!"

"Stop calling me Chibi-Tori, fukutou-er!"

"What are you gonna do about it? Cry? Hahahahaha!" Ryou laughed evilly at him.

Mahiro then snapped and as he jumped to land a hard kick to Ryou, he yelled,"HOW ABOUT A NICE HARD KICK FOR YOU THEN!"

Ryou dodged Mahiro's attack swiftly, but Mahiro quickly safe landed on the ground and he aims to punch Ryou. And again Ryou managed to dodge him by using his fast moves but the difference is he jump to the air to dodge it and what a fatal mistake he make because Mahiro can attack him faster and accurately while he's in air…..

Mahiro use this chance to land an air kick directly to Ryou's stomach and his target wince was a sound of his success.

"Ha! How was that!" Mahiro said proudly as he crossed his arms.

"Yare, yare…..It seems that someone has grown since our last practice fight."

"Mochiron!"Mahiro said as he give Ryou a hand to stand up."And sorry for behaving such rudely to you just now…I wanted to wake you up normally but suddenly when I see you I recall the bad memories about your teasing and nasty way of talking that I decide to take it into you….."

"Ah….Okay, apology accepted and I….will also stops calling you '**Chibi-Tori**'."

"So that means we're in good term now?"

"Suki ni Shiro." Ryou sighed as he begin to walk towards the roof to meet with Tamaki and the others.

"Okay…..If it's like that I will stop calling you fukutou-er. How about if you call me Mahiro and I call you Ryou? Deal?" Mahiro said as he walk beside Ryou.

"Ha?! Chotto Matte! I agree to drop the teasings but isn't it going too far?! Saying given names, it isn't like we're close friends or whatever…." Ryou said as he gave Mahiro his infamous death glare.

"Heee….You think that we're not friends? Hahahaha, are you kidding me! Of course we're friends and by starting to calling each other given names, we will be close friends." Mahiro said without being shocked or troubled from Ryou's death glare.

"…." Ryou blank out because no one ever said to him that he's their friends because of his rude behavior and his well-known infamous death glare that is rumored can kill people or stuffs.

"So…..It's a deal right?" Mahiro asked once again.

"…."

"Geez, Earth to Ryou do you even listen to me!"

"Argh, Suki ni Shirou!" Ryou said as he zoomed towards the stairs leaving Mahiro behind as Mahiro himself was cheering,"Hooray!"

* * *

"Everyone, I've brought Ryou with me!" Mahiro then showed up with Ryou behind him. Everyone was frozen on the spot, excepts for Mai who didn't found it weird that Mahiro called Ryou by his first name.

Tamaki broke the silence by saying,"Well, Senpai you're here with Ryou! Now we can start explaining to both Ryou and you our plans." Tamaki then smiling strangely and says,"Senpai~ Can I ask you a favour?"

"W-What favour? And don't show me that strange smile!" Mahiro stutters.

"I've discuss with Yuuichi-senpai about your class of making a café and he said that you guys can shift with other members at any time…So….can you please help me with our play?" Tamaki pleaded.

"Well…" Tamaki gave him the puppy eyes look. "…Ok, but what role will I be?" Mahiro sighed.

"But please just don't shout at me." Tamaki pleaded.

"Why are you so sure I will shout?" Mahiro said as he began to feel strange.

"Just promise me senpai.." Tamaki show her strange smile again.

"Okay…" Mahiro said as he started to feel suspicious to Tamaki.

Tamaki took a deep breath and said in a small voice almost like a whisper, "Umm….Snow White."

"Oh, Snow White…..Wait! **WHAT**! **_'SNOW WHITE'_**?!" He shouted.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for everyone who reads my fic! Arigato! I'm very,very sorry for my late updates... Please forgive me and sorry if there's any typos. I humbly gave my thanks to otomemichieve-sama and vampirelover67171 for their support! Please RnR me everybody and I will update faster next time! Thank you very muchh!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Tamaki and Mai decided that they wanted Mahiro to play the Snow White's role for their cross-dress play and

**A/N_:_** Thank you very much for everyone who supports me by reading this **I do not own any Hiiro no Kakera Characters** , But I do own OC's like **Mai and Kanon**. Thank you for otomemichieve-sama and vampirelover67171 for supporting me and the readers as well. I am terribly sorry for the delay that seems like ages, really! I wasn't feeling very well the last few days and I am very very sorry! Forgiveness? Well enough about my notes, Please read my fic next!

******Warnings**_****__** : **_This fic contains cross-dress, little bit shounen-ai and fluff, if you don't like don't read...

* * *

_Chapter_ 3:"Mahiro-senpai agreement"

* * *

"**_Tamaki!_** TELL ME, YOU'RE LYING RIGHT?!" Mahiro yelled.

"Umm….No Senpai I'm not lying…." Tamaki replied with a low tone.

"YADA! ZETTAI YADA! No way am I playing a girl role! I am leaving!" Mahiro said as he walked towards the door and opened it.

"Matte Senpai! I have a reason for this…..Senpai please this is important to me….."Tamaki pleaded, suddenly Mahiro close the door with a push and he quickly zoomed to his chair.

"…..Talk….what is the…reason..." Mahiro said with a small voice that made it almost like a whisper.

Tamaki hardly can heard it but she then quickly sat across Mahiro and she explained everything about the play, how hard she wanted to win and her senpai's role is the source of winning the festival.

"So….the main point is that you want me to cross-dress into a girl and play the damn Snow White's role to win the competition. Am I correct?" Mahiro stated.

"Hai, that's the reason Mahiro-senpai…."

"Why do you choose me? Isn't Shinji way more suitable to be Snow White?"

"But….Shinji-kun's class also has decided to make a play and Shinji-kun's role is the prince. So he had to practice and memorizing his role and it takes up lots of time. If he also help us with Snow White, he will also had to bear of memorizing two main role…..and in this short time…."Tamaki then shakes her head and continued to say, "It's impossible for Shinji-kun. So Senpai….Please help us out." She said as she bowed.

"Senpai please help Tamaki…."Takuma said as he bowed too.

"Ore mo…." Shinji said as he bowed as well.

"…" Mai just stays silent.

"…Mahiro I wil-"Yuuchi was cut off by Mahiro.

"Stop it Yuuichi! Not you too…." Mahiro said flustered."Gomen Tamaki…But I can't."

"Senpai please…..You're our only hope…."

"…."

"SENPAI!" Tamaki, Takuma and Shinji said at once.

"Mahiro just try and do it for our sake okay? You can't be sure that you can't do that without you try…." Yuuichi said.

"….Okay….Okay, I will help you guys but we must definitely win this competition shall we!" Mahiro said as he climb the table and raised his hand.

"OKAY!"

"Anyway enough about this cross-dress stuffs, I am hungry and I want to eat before the bell rings." Mahiro said as he sit down and bites his Yakisoba bread.

Everyone then took a seat and grab their food, except Ryou who didn't planned to eat and wanted to sleep.

"Ryou have some food! Sit here!" Mahiro said as he waved his hand.

"Haaaaah..." Ryou sighed as he walked towards Mahiro.

"Yosh! Let's all sayy..."Mahiro started.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

* * *

"So Mai-chan...Have you decided who's playing who's role? Mahiro-senpai's role is Snow White...Who will be playing the Prince?" Tamaki asked Mai.

"Umm...I am not sure yet Tamaki-chan, but I have decided that your role is The Stepmother. Can you Tamaki-chan?"

"Whaaa...an antagonist role isn't really my thing, but...I'll try my very best!" Tamaki said cheerfully.

"How about Takuma? He does have a role, right? Mai-chan?"

"I also have thought that maybe Onizaki-san will not mind to play the role of Snow White's father, the King."

"That's great Mai-chan! Takuma will not mind it at all..."

"Eehh? Honto?"

"Honto dayou!"

"You really are amazing Tamaki-chan..."

"Nahh, anyway Mai-chan...You said that we're going to do the cross-dress play, right? but why do I and Takuma's role doesn't the opposite?"

"Well at first I wanted to...But after I thought about it a while ago. I come up with this idea, so...Is it okay?"

"I don't mind it at all but..."

"But what Tamaki-chan?"

"If Mahiro-senpai knows that he is the only one whose going to cross-dress, then..." Tamaki made a angry expression of her Senpai to Mai.

"Oh no I forgot..."

"How about we changed Takuma's role into the stepmother and I will be the King?"

"Okay then Tamaki-chan but how about Onizaki-san? Will he agree?"

"Of course he will and let's practice now, okay?"

"I will bring the senpais here! While Mai-chan prepared the script!" Tamaki dash to find her senpais.

* * *

After 15 minutes she came back as she brought Takuma, Mahiro, Yuuchi and surprisingly Ryou being dragged by Mahiro in the back.

"Mai-chan~ I've brought them."

"Oh, everyone come here let me explained to you about the details." Mai said as she held copies of script and she gave them one by one.

"Now open up and I've underlined act 1 with the yellow stabilo. Today we will practice act 1, so today Mahiro-senpai can relax bacause there aren't any Snow White roles today." Mai stated.

"Oo, Okay and Shouken why do you give Yuuichi a copy? Is he playing in the play too?" Mahiro asked.

"Yes he is Senpai, Yuuichi-senpai is going to play the queen role."

"How about Ryou? Is he going to take part too?"

"Not at the moment but I'm planning a role for him Senpai." Mai answered. "So let's start practicing act 1! Yuuichi-senpai and Tamaki-chan goes to the center of the class when the narrator finished saying, 'there lived a mighty king and an elegant queen'."

"OKAY!"

"Then let's start...1..2..3..Action!

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry once again for the late delay and thank you for your always supporting review otomemichieve-sama! I will update again at 20 June! So please support me by RnR! Hehehe thankyou readers~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Tamaki and Mai decided that they wanted Mahiro to play the Snow White's role for their cross-dress play and

**A/N_:_ **Super-Ultra-Mega-Giga-Sorry-Sorry-Sorry-Sorry-Sorr y-Sorry-Sorry for my very late update and for displeasing the readers...I really do hope this update will please you...I can't update on 20 June because of my computer was broken and I have to wait 1 week until It's finally finish repairing. You could angry with mee but please forgive me okay? Hearts of an Angel for all you doooo! I wanted to say that **I do not own any Hiiro no Kakera Characters** , But I do own OC's like **Mai and Kanon**. Thank you~ for otomemichieve-sama and vampirelover67171 and also the great readers (^_^).

******Warnings**_****__** : **_This fic contains cross-dress, little bit shounen-ai and fluff, if you don't like don't read...

* * *

_Chapter_ 4:"**Act 1**(_Beginning_)"

* * *

_**Narrator**__**:**_ ''Once upon a time….in a faraway land, a fair and gentle king and queen ruled over a flourishing green country with joyful and harmonious peoples. The king and queen have been blessed with a beautiful baby girl who has hair black as ebony, skin white as snow and lips red as roses. The country people were delighted to have such pretty princess and they rejoiced when the queen gave birth to the baby girl. But an unfortunate tragedy happens….at the harsh cold winter night the queen caught a mysterious illness and the king was worried, so he called the maids.''

_(Yuuchi made some cough voice)_

**King (**_**Tamaki**_**)**: "Maids, please check the queen's condition."

**Maids(**_**Classmates**_**)**: "Yes, your majesty."

_**Narrator**_: ''The maids check the queen's condition and found that queen's body temperature went high.''

(The Maids puts thermometer in Yuuichi's mouth)

**Maids(**_**Classmates**__**(Boy)**_**)**: "What a high temperature! The queen has caught a high fever. Your majesty pleased gave us order to go get the royal physician." the maids said.

**King (**_**Tamaki**_**)**: "Yes, bring him here."

**Maids(**_**Classmates(Boy)**_**)**: "Right away your majesty, excuse us."

_**Narrator**_: ''So the maids hurried themselves to bring the physician to check the queen."

* * *

**Physician(_Classmate(Girl)_)**: "Oh, what's wrong with the queen!? Her breath is so heavy and ragged." They physician commented.

(Yuuichi breathing heavily)

**Physician(****_Classmate(Girl)_**): "I'm sorry your majesty, it seems that queen Yuuichi has caught a mysterious fever due to taking a certain pill and the fever is very deadly….." "We may lose the queen…..soon…"

**King (**_**Tamaki**_**)**: "No! Please don't say something like that! I..I…can't accept the thought about lose the queen!"

(Tamaki walks over to Yuuichi)

**King (**_**Tamaki**_**)**: "Please….don't leave me and our daughter alone, she….she and I can't bear to live without you…"

**Queen (**_**Yuuichi**_**)**: "I would never ever leave either you or our daughter alone. I..-cough-..I will only go to a different place, but I will always be in both of my beloved hearts….I promise."

_**Narrator**_: '' After saying her last words…..the queen died.''

**King (**_**Tamaki**_**)**: "Noooo!"

(Tamaki cries)

"Ok….Cut!" Mai said as she clapped the clap board. "Good work on **Act 1** everyone! Although the boys must act and speak more feminine!"

"HEY! DON'T BLAME US FOR BEING UNFEMININE! WE'RE BOYS AFTER ALL" The boys who played the maids at **Act 1** said.

"But Yuuichi-senpai can act feminine, in fact he have played his role perfectly! Excellent job Senpai! But you guys did well for the first try and practice makes perfect isn't it? So let's keep up the high spirit and good act! Tomorrow we will begin **Act 2**!"

"YEAH"

* * *

"By the way, Yuuichi-senpai how can you act and speak so feminine at the practice session just now?" Tamaki curiously ask as she and her guardians all walk to their temple.

"Well, I don't really know Tamaki…..I just read the script while thinking about how to be able to act like my role."

"Eh, is it really that simple Yuuichi?" Mahiro said.

"Yes it is Mahiro…."

"But I believed that I will have problem with acting my given role tomorrow..." Takuma uttered as he put a hand on his forehead."Ugh…..how to act to be an arrogant woman who assumed that she is the most beautiful person in the world."

"Well, Takuma…I'm sure you can do it! Be more optimist 'kay?" Tamaki said as she pinched Takuma's cheek.

"Uh….I guess so…" Takuma replied with a blush on his face.

"I too agree with Tamaki-senpai! Senpai can definitely do it! I really look forward to your play Senpais!" Shinji said with a smile.

"Arigato Shinji." Takuma replied.

"Yes, Arigato Shinji-kun! Too bad you couldn't participate in our play…" Tamaki said.

"Well, Shinji can't help it Tamaki! He's too popular that his class decided him to play the Ouji role at the Cinderella play."Mahiro stated.

"Ah, Senpai! Don't flatter me that much….I am definitely not popular…." Shinji replied.

"Isn't it good Shinji-kun~ "Tamaki uttered.

"Ah, Tamaki-senpai….don't say it like that…."Shinji blushed.

"Hahahaha!"They laugh at Shinji awkwardness.

"Hahaha, so Ryou what role will you be playing?"Mahiro asked Ryou.

"….That's up to the Inchou to decide."Ryou replied.

Mahiro then sneakily whisper something to Tamaki and she nodded at him.

"Ooo, I hope it will be an girl role! Hahaha! Oops, I mean you will eventually got a girl role cause it is a cross-dress play! Hahahaha!"Mahiro said as he start laughing and the other follows, except Ryou.

'Control your anger Ryou…..They will stop if you ignore them….Control…' Ryou thought as he began to slows his walking pace..

"Hahaha! You are definitely right Mahiro-senpai! I can even imagine him in a pretty frilly girl outfit!"Tamaki added.

'Control…..Control it' Ryou thought again.

"Hahahaha! Way too hilarious when you put it that way Tamaki!"Mahiro continued laughing.

'…Control…..'Ryou thought again but he began to lose it slowly.

"Nee~ Ryou how about you become the fairy? You will have beautiful pair of glittery fairy wings! Hahahaha!"Mahiro added and suddenly….

"SHUT UP! Why are you imagining strange things! It isn't determined that I will have a girl role or a fairy role! What about you then!"Ryou pointed at Mahiro as he began to lose him temper. "You have a way more girly role than mine! And more importantly your role is a main girl role and many people will pay more attention to you then me at the play!"

"Well Ryou, will you please stop yelling at me! It isn't purely my intention to play the Snow White role!"Mahiro argued back.

"So I need to say 'Wow what a noble choice' Like that!"Ryou argued back at him.

"Why you!"Mahiro loses his temper and began delivering series of punch to Ryou. Several punches have been successfully evade but some….unluckily hit.

So the two of them argued for a while and until Tamaki couldn't help to see them argued over this unimportant matter, so she stopped them.

"Now, don't be mad at Mahiro-senpai. Ryou, Senpai just wanted you to be more open and active to conversing to everyone so he started this lame joke-" Tamaki was cut off. "Hey that wasn't lamee….."Mahiro protested. "Gomen Senpai but it is lame, so let's continue. Senpai started this lame joke so that you could-"Tamaki was cut off again, but this time by Takuma.

"So that you Mr. Grumpy can be friendlier."Takuma proudly stated.

"Ah mouu…..Why are you guys always cut me off! I am definitely displeased now!" Tamaki pouted.

"Tamaki please don't be mad…."Takuma tried to comfort her.

"HUhhh…."She still keeps pouting.

* * *

While Takuma was busy comforting Tamaki, Ryou and Mahiro's side have a serious atmosphere around them.

"So, you made up that foolish topic just so that I can be more open to you guys?"

"Yes, I wanted you to be more open to us so that we can be good buddies…."Mahiro replied. "I guess I have been a bad friend aren't I…..Gomen…."

"….You did take the joke too far…"Ryou said as Mahiro turned his face down."But…You did have a good intention. So…I decided to forgive you…..Mahiro."Ryou said as he turned his face the other way.

"Eeh? Did my hearing go wrong or just now you did really call me by my given name! Yeah it is so cool to be buddies with you from now Ryou~"Mahiro said with a wide smile as he forcefully turn Ryou's face to his side.

"Shut up!"Ryou said as he walked pass Mahiro, feeling totally embarrassed of his previous action.

"Hey Ryou! Be more open to everyone else okay?"Mahiro said as he walks towards the embarrassed Ryou.

Meanwhile Yuuichi fell asleep at his usual standing position and Shinji just watch his Senpais act…

* * *

**A/N: **Really-Really sorry for my late update and thank you for every readers who bear with me from chapter 1. Very-very sorry for Suguru Omi-san fans because I haven't made Suguru-san appears(_) But he will definitely appear at the next chapter! SO please bear with me and so super sorry because his role will not be as many as the other...And I will be very happy and grateful for anyone who gave me tips or advices or how the fic should be more... please feel free to drop reviews! Your reviews are my inspiration! Don't be shy to give me revieewsss! Hope to update soon(^^)v-Minty


	5. Chapter 5

I am very sorry to tell you that this isn't chapter 5, This is just an important news that the readers of my story must read because I made some development and If you like you all may see the latest development of mine from chapter 1, chapter 2, chapter 3 and a little of chapter 4. I notice that Mahiro was totally out of character and I want to fix that and also about Ryou's character is also fixed. SO please check it out(_)! Many thanks~ (-Minty)


End file.
